Forced Love
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU: Goku and ChiChi are kidnapped, its ChiChi's only chance to save her husband and she only has one choice... and the location is not a honeymoon sweet. OneShot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it or **Tempest **whose work gave me this thought with her story **One Kiss Closer to Eternity **

**Forced Love**

**One-Shot**

_A/N: This is only half of the real story, If you want the **LEMON SCENE **Feel free to ask me for it. It will be a great story with it._

Chi-Chi lay huddled in the small corner of the room. She didn't know where she was or why she was even there. She should have been making dinner for Goku as this was their first night as a couple not in some dank place. She didn't even know how in the hell she had gotten there, one moment she was ready to start cooking after getting out of her wedding dress and then the next she was whisked away in this formidable place.

Where Goku was she didn't know but she just hoped he was safe. Startled, she sat up from her daze and looked up as two very large women entered the room, nearly double in size when compared to her own small frame. She looked up as they stopped halfway. One of the guards whispered something to the other before turning back to address Chi-Chi.

One was dressed up fully in a uniformed outfit, obviously some sort of military type as Chi-Chi could easily see her belt of equipment, as well as a decorated hat complete with stars and some symbols she didn't recognize. The officer had long blonde hair as well a muscular frame, with broad shoulders and tight curves.

The second looked more like a nurse, with her clipboard and thin glasses. Long brown hair cascaded from her head. Though not nearly as big as the military type, her height was just as impressive. Both could easily stand two or three full heads above Chi-Chi.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions Miss…" Her voice trailed off, waiting for her to fill in the blanks.

"The name is Chi-Chi and I demand to know why I'm here this instant!" Chi-Chi's tone was just as serious as the dark glare in her eyes, as she now had someone now to blame for despicable situation

"Nice to meet you, and I am Admiral Ferrina and my associate is Dr. Sylvanis. Our purpose here is simple. Our race is having trouble with its reproduction. As women from our planet are not only running low on males for the survival of our race but a simple desire for some pent up release is needed as well." That information made Chi-Chi almost growl, but she held herself back. She needed to be smart. If she gave them a reason, they probably wouldn't hesitate to kill her. After all she didn't seem needed in their scheme of things.

"Well, dear sister, we're a traveling group of aliens that gather up highly recognizable male specimens and their seed to compare what kind of DNA would be best for the further growth of our species," the nurse said … or now was it the scientist? Chi-Chi wasn't sure which one she could be, but she knew this wasn't boding well for her honeymoon with her husband or even her life.

"Now as you can see Miss Chi-Chi with you here you can guess that your mate is here as well. If you wish to see him come with us, as we may need your help in receiving a donation if our progress doesn't advance." With that Ferrina did a quick about face and walked out the hallway.

Chi-Chi gathered herself up and walked out, the doctor following behind her. The ship was full of activity from what she could see, with many women lining the hallways, some looking eager others looking exhausted.

Walking past them, Chi-Chi could just see what was going on. Individual men were tied and bound on boards in a single room. The doctor noted Chi-Chi's object of observation, smiled, and explained, "These are simple males we got from your planet for now; we've drugged them and our crew uses them for enjoyment. Of course when they wake up they won't know a thing that's happened. We just dump them back, but further down we have some permanent participants from other planets. These are just samples that are being tested for their comparison to ourselves."

"If your technology is so advanced why not just copy cells from your men and use those?" Chi-Chi asked as the Admiral stopped and turned around to her.

"That though easy is not beneficial, currently we've isolated our men and have them sealed up for now. While women dominate on our planet, our men resemble your own planet's men in size and stature. Your planet's men, however, are not just adequate; they have low tolerance to disease and are not durable enough to last with us. So now we are going to add another pool of genetics to our race to benefit our future male populace. Your mate is just what we're looking for." The Admiral tapped her chin with a grin, turned around, and continued walking.

Chi-Chi had to hold herself back from pouncing on the Admiral and ripping her face off. Goku was her husband, not some sick biological project for that woman and her friends. Besides she even doubted that they ever met a man like Goku. He was not one to be held back easily.

As the little tour ended, Chi-Chi gasped in shock at the number of women around one cell—the single cell that they were starting to work on, the one holding her new husband. "Admiral on the deck!" shouted a voice from the crowd. The women parted, making a slim path for an approaching group of scientists.

They walked inside and Chi-Chi lost it. "Get off my husband this instant!" she screamed at the woman presently sucking him off. She was although thankful they hadn't even been able to arouse Goku but she her wife and like hell was she going to let some hussy take her place! She exploded but the Giant Admiral in front of her grabbed her collar and held her back.

The woman noticing the Admiral stopped immediately and stood at attention, despite her nakedness. "Let me go so I can kick your ass! Goku's mine!" Chi-Chi yelled again but the Admiral held her back easily in her struggle.

"Stop this instant Miss Chi-Chi or I will personally have you knocked out and thrown off my ship!" The Admiral snapped at her. Her tone was harsh and the quick throw of her wrist sent Chi-Chi spiraling into the wall. The peanut gallery outside laughed at the spectacle before them.

Chi-Chi rubbed her head but got back up, her hands tightly clenched as she seethed, restraining Chi-Chi's her hair-thin temper. The Admiral snorted as she looked back to the woman presently. "So I see he's not even aroused. I guess that confirms our suspicions. I still can't believe that even drugged this male has such control over his body."

"Well it goes to show you that some species are completely faithful to their mates, and the only way we'll possibly get a sample or even a rouse from him would be with his given mate here," the doctor explained as she extended her arm and pointed to Chi-Chi.

"I still cannot believe not a single technique or even movement arouses him in the slightest. It didn't take the others more than a minute for a reaction and now it's been an hour and still nothing. Our data says he should be roaring by now… this is a first for me," the woman who was 'working' on Goku said, stomping her foot angrily. "It is such a waste for one man with a body and organ that big to be tied to one like her. It is unfathomable!" She spat venomously before leaving the room.

"Well we have to wake him up. Let his mate get us a donation and we can depart this place once she's all done." She flipped back around to Chi-Chi. "You are going to give us a sample from your husband." Her stern voice made Chi-Chi shiver.

"And if I refuse?"

"Well, I'll put a bullet between your eyes and cut off your mate's genitalia and take what we want. Now get to work." She crossed her arms as Chi-Chi bit her lip.

"Alright I will do it but… Do I have your word that you'll let us go?" she asked as the Admiral tipped her hat back and nodded.

"I give you my word that you'll be let go. No strings attached. I just need a sample. I don't need you two."

"Okay… but wake him up," she said, walking towards Goku, whose head still slumped downwards. She reached up and touched his cheek gently. This wasn't at all how she planned her honeymoon but she wasn't willing to die for her pride.

Almost instantly Goku awoke his eyes blinking and he saw Chi-Chi. "Hey Chi…Uhhh wait…What the? Where? Who? Chi-Chi… what's going on?" he babbled as he began to shake nervously. His hands and feet were bound on a table like an X.

"Shhhh… be quiet Goku, these women…" She took effort to speak the word women; no one would be so depraved to do this. "… Well they want us to have sex. Okay?" she said as Goku cocked his head.

"What's that?" he asked drawing out a huge laugh, the innocent question humorous to band of women who lived for what he didn't know.

"Goku please tell me you're joking," Chi-Chi nearly begged, her voice concerned as well as humiliated that her husband didn't even know what sex was.

"Nope, I've heard people mention it, but I never knew what they meant besides it helps make babies. But Chi-Chi can I be let go? This is very uncomfortable," he said trying to move his bound limbs but to no real avail, the shackles and chains held him firmly.

Chi-Chi looked back to the Admiral who shook her head. "Sorry he's not being unlocked. We know that he is much stronger than most other males and could be a major nuisance if he got out. Besides, I'm sure you can manage," she snickered at them before watching Chi-Chi turn back to Goku.

She was distraught with what she would half to do. Not only did she have an unskilled husband who had never experienced any sexual feelings, but she didn't have much clue what to do herself. "Goku what do you think of my body? Does it appeal to you?" she asked in hushed voice so that only Goku would hear her, her hopes desperate to draw out some sort of arousal from her husband so that she would not wind up dead.

"Of course it's great for fighting Chi-Chi. I know how hard you worked for the tournament to fight with me," Goku replied, much to the amusement of the crew who began to laugh.

"No Goku! Take your mind from fighting, look at me and tell me what you like about what you see. What do you want to see, do you like my skin, my hair, my eyes? Goku tell me what do you enjoy when you look at me?" She asked him again her tone more serious but still hushed.

Goku cocked his head to the side in typical fashion when he thought hard or was either confused. "Well… it all looks good, but why are you asking me? I never thought you weren't pretty to look at." He was being honest about how he felt but in this situation it wasn't helping either of them.

"Goku don't you even find me attractive? Don't you want to me to do anything for you?" she asked hastily as she could hear the Admiral's foot beginning to tap with impatience.

"A sandwich would be good if you could get me one cuz I feel like I haven't eaten in awhile." The loud groan of his stomach snapped the Admiral's thin patience.

"Listen Miss Chi-Chi either get us the sample or I will kill you right now and go with my second option." The admiral's brash and hard voice left no doubt to Chi-Chi that she was serious.

With a sigh she slowly reached down and pulled off her shirt, one she had borrowed from Goku that evening just because the wedding dress was too cumbersome after the wedding. Pulling it up and over her head she dropped it to the floor. Underneath her shirt her chest was concealed by a black satin bra just bought especially for tonight's activities but now it was more humorous than arousing with the women in the room seeing her in such a state of dress. She looked up at Goku who stared down at her and by his gaze she could easily tell he was switching his eyes back and forth between her eyes and her breasts. "Well Goku do you want to see more of me?" Her voice snapped Goku's attention back to her.

He seemed to have lost the wetness in his mouth, as if it were parched as he licked his lips. "Yes I do…" Something tingled deep inside him as he saw her full breasts held in that black garment. Kami had told him that it wouldn't be right to stare so long at any woman like that unless it was his wife and she let him.

Chi-Chi could see the slightest flicker at the limp organ between his legs, but now she flushed herself. She hadn't ever focused on it before but now she realized that Goku was a very _big _boy. It was a surprise but in the same sense a little horrifying to realize that she would have to fit that inside her, and it wasn't even to its full par. She shook her head though knowing she still needed to get him going and in the mood. Hooking her fingers alongside the top of her pants she wiggled her hips enough to effortlessly slide them down. She was now half naked in front of a crew of women and her husband. It wasn't so embarrassing considering she was doing this for not only her life, but for herself now. She wanted to be Goku's first woman, not some harlot on this ship. "Goku do you want me to take the rest off?" she whispered, moving up against him, her body fully pressed against his own. She could feel the deep fast beats coming from his chest. "Goku… do want to know what it's like to make love?" She whispered breathlessly in his ear her small pink tongue licking his ear, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm feeling so strange Chi-Chi… I want to see you, but I… I can't help you. I don't know what to do. I'm scared that I might hurt you." He whispered back to her…

**_(I'm going to cut off there for the guidelines, cause this all lemon from here down but I hope my readers are interested enough to read more.)_**

_**R&R MajinBroli. ALL THE LEMON STAYS WITH ME UNLESS YOU ASK**_


	2. Lemon

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it or **Tempest **whose work gave me this thought with her story **One Kiss Closer to Eternity **

**Forced Love**

**One-Shot**

**Released Uncensored portion of Forced Love, I dug around and found it and decided to post it today. Why? Cause i can.**

**This is the uncensored portion of the story, if you choose read the remaining portion of this story you accept that you are 18+ or older. **

**Last warning if you scroll down this is NC-17 material.**

**Don't say It wasn't mentioned**

"Goku… do want to know what it's like to make love?" She whispered breathlessly in his ear her small pink tongue licking his ear, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm feeling so strange Chi-Chi… I want to see you, but I… I can't help you. I don't know what to do. I'm scared that I might hurt you." He whispered back to her…

"I know Goku, you probably have never had anyone do this to you, but don't be afraid. Let me show you." She kissed his cheek gently, her hand taking his chin with her fingers and making him look at her. His face flushed ever slightly with what was going on inside of him, the feelings she alone was invoking. She leaned forward, her lips briefly touching his own, the kiss a near replica from the one at their wedding, but she knew she could press for more. She deepened her kiss, her hands wrapping around his head and she drew him in deeper. Goku didn't seem to mind as he kissed back, following her lead. Her tongue pierced his lips and his eyes went wide but made no voice of protest. Instead he offered his own to her mouth.

It was more then Goku could have imagined, having been so hesitant hitherto! He let his tongue do as it wished. He let himself lick over her every tooth and crevice, tasting her gums, the roof of her mouth and her own tongue. It was something he never knew, no food he had ever tasted before could compare to what Chi-Chi tasted like, heaven on Earth. No drink could ever come close to quenching his thirst.

Neither side could have imagined the feelings being invoked in this forced love, but neither could complain. Goku drew a breath in, his whole body expanding, his arms bulging, his legs shifting. A small side of him wished that he could feel her whole body against his own. The movement of fabric against him was nice but the smooth skin she had was more than he could have fathomed

The passion lasted for more than a minute, where Chi-Chi was lost in him and Goku lost in her. Chi-Chi pulled back for a moment, her face a deep red as she breathed heavily. "Chi-Chi I'm starting to feel weird," Goku said nervously as something was growing within him, and he couldn't control it.

Chi-Chi could begin to feel what he meant, the eagerness beginning to show as she rubbed his shaft with her free hand. One long finger stroke up to the tip made Goku groan with pleasure. "I know, Goku I can see that," she spoke to him softly and kissed and licked his neck. Her free hand stroked Goku, drawing out his long groans. His breathing got heavier and harder as she kissed and touched him in ways he never would have believed possible.

She slowly moved back her hands, taking the time to massage his broad expanding chest, her fingers feeling the steel expanse of his muscles slowly soften to her touch. She moved downwards, her finely manicured nails drawing a line down the center of his body. Splitting his bulging abs down the line, she moved to kneel between his legs. Her lips kissing his stomach, her attention shifted away from his straining organ, making Goku beg for more. But he knew Chi-Chi was far from being done. He could only groan, feeling her soft velvet lips kiss his abs, the coolness of her raven black hair touching his legs, the heat from his body making him bite back his pleasure. He waited as he saw Chi-Chi's mouth move above his length, somewhat surprised at what had changed with the organ. He didn't give much thought to it. He wanted to see what Chi-Chi was planning.

But even during this session between the two young lovers, neither had noticed the silence of the room. The entire crew had just stared wide-eyed at the spectacle, wanting to see just what would be played out. Certainly some were jealous and others were envious, and even the Admiral herself had to shift in some discomfort.

Chi-Chi paused, really unsure of what to do; she had never done this. Though she planned on it tonight, it seemed very harder with the way Goku was. She would just have to improvise.

Wrapping her hand around his member, she slowly stroked him, her hot breath radiating against his sensitive flesh, making him feel so good, yet still unsatisfied. She looked up to gaze into his eyes, which had taken a much darker look, a feral look, but so lustful she was sure he was enjoying himself. Waiting just another moment she moved her lips above his length, taking a final breath herself and brought her ruby red lips around him. Goku's head tossed back in ecstasy as he arched off the table that held him down. A deep rumble reverberated from his chest as he purred with pleasure; Chi-Chi remained focus, though, she was beginning to feel hot herself as she took Goku as deep as she could in her mouth.

Goku's hands clenched tightly. He wanted to buck wildly but couldn't because of his restraints. He tore at them, his mouth growling as he wished to be free, but he was unable to do anything but intensify his lust.

Chi-Chi pulled away much to Goku's displeasure. She lifted herself up and moved to straddle him, but with the vertical position of Goku it was rather hard. She cast a dark glare back at those watching, who shrugged but agreed with the show. A flip of a switch left Goku in a horizontal position, allowing Chi-Chi to rest her thighs comfortably against his thighs. His eager cock was poised right at her entrance.

She didn't give Goku what he wanted just yet. "Goku have you ever seen any of these up close?" She pointed to her breasts, whispering to him in a voice that made him wish for her to fulfill all his desires. His mind was not registering what she meant so he shook his head.

Leaning back up, she ground her hips atop him, drawing some more cries from him. Then, she slipped off her bra and let it fall to the floor. Chi-Chi's now unbound breasts captured Goku's full attention.

They were no bigger than his hands but he wished to feel them and take one ripe pink tip into his mouth. Chi-Chi seemed to see this and moved her chest just within the grasp his mouth. He leaned up, his tongue sliding around one ripe peak before he moved to encircle it with his lips.

Chi-Chi moaned, leaning forward, her hands hugging his head. She closed her eyes, letting Goku have his fun. She could feel her stomach heating up with every passing moment of pleasure but she didn't care; all she wanted was to let Goku have his fill of her.

After a minute or so she felt something nudging her panties; so she opened her eyes and saw Goku wanted to enter her through her clothing! She finally had enough; she pushed herself away from Goku's tongue, despite the great feeling. She brushed aside her panties and moved herself, ready to impale him. Slowly she lowered herself, leading his head into her, engulfing him in her folds, which were already dripping with want.

She knew of the pain that would be soon come, but she kissed Goku one last time fiercely before slamming her hips downwards. Goku let out a moan that filled Chi-Chi up with his voice, her tight walls gripping him with a force that was almost painful but yet incredibly blissful. But he knew he had ripped through something as something had given way upon his entry. He didn't know what until hearing a sniffle in his ear. The ripping of her chastity brought tears to her eyes as she tried to focus on Goku's lips, but she sniffled despite it.

Goku's eyes softened as he pulled his lips back and licked her tears, like an animal tending to its mate's wounds. He knew she was in pain and did his best to comfort her.

What felt like hours were only minutes to Chi-Chi as her body grew accustomed to the massive girth stretching her body in ways she never dreamed. But, as she slowly drew her hips up, she peered down and saw large red streaks coating Goku's length. Despite her pain, she smiled at him and thrust back down. This time a mild stab of pleasure coursed through her veins. Rocking her hips more she began a slow rhythm with him, his hips moving as best they could with her own. "Chi-Chi…I feel… this is incredible!" His confession was nothing short of the truth—no food, no fight, no other person had ever made him feel like this. He felt as if he were riding Nimbus free through the heights of pleasure but with her there with him.

Chi-Chi could only cry out in her own bliss as she built up an even faster rhythm her hands digging into his shoulders as she bounced with ever forceful thrusts of her hips, her body crashing through wave after wave of bliss. She threw her hair back as she squeezed hard down on Goku's shoulders, finding comfort as pleasure exploded deep inside her walls

Goku cried out in pleasure as he tried to grasp Chi-Chi's hips and steady the weight she was forcefully pounding down on him, but he was still locked in place. So, he threw his weight forward, desperate to break the chains and feel her skin underneath his hands.

She cried with tears as she was overwhelmed with everything, her hands threaded his untamable hair, digging into his scalp as she felt the feeling that had built up ready to come out like a freight train.

Goku felt her walls squeezing him, drawing out his cries, and prying a feeling loose that had once laid dormant in his primal mind. His desperation to touch and hold her, to feel her silken skin against his own, broke through a hidden bastion of power. Goku screamed madly, his hair spiking upwards, his sparks of ki rippling over his body and around Chi-Chi who only felt even more electrified. His restraints were broken and blasted away as a bright light engulfed the couple. His hands wrapped around Chi-Chi's back, his face buried between the valley of her breasts as he pounded the last few desperate thrusts inside her.

Goku drove his hips up and Chi-Chi crashed hers down, the two connecting as an explosion of not only power erupted but the heavenly climax both sought. Chi-Chi rocked a few last times as she felt Goku pumping himself deep inside her womb, his seed filling her up and would have leaked out had Goku not been as big as he was.

She simply sighed in the blissful aftermath and collapsed against Goku's chest. Her head found a pillow in his chest and soon she felt herself cradled against his breast. She was in such a daze from the mind-blowing orgasm that it didn't dawn on her that her husband was now blonde haired and gazing down at her with fiery teal eyes. Spent so much. She fell into a sonorous sleep, leaving her fully transformed husband to look back at his captors.

"Let us go or I'll destroy all of you," he said coldly as his hand crackled with ki, his eyes burning with the same energy.

When not a soul moved he blasted the ground. "Now!" He yelled angrily, the ground smoldering as a black spot remained. One person finally hit a button and Goku soon faded from their sight; he and Chi-Chi were back in their comfortable home. Unaware of his new state, he made his way into his bedroom, making it to the edge before his power failed and he collapsed on the bed, his body thoroughly drained from the power he had unlocked. He unconsciously held Chi-Chi closer as they both fell into peace together.

But high above the ships, Doctor Sylvanias crouched on the floor, looking for any sample fluids that may have remained but thanks to the charged ki not a single cell remained. It looked like they would have to come back for another visit and find another suitable male. There had to be an even better one.

**MB**


End file.
